Eyes
by where the wind blows
Summary: Green, Blue, Grey, Black... Qui-Gon watches his son's eyes change color. No Slash, Qui and Obi father/son love


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**No, this is not a Slash; I find those icky and will not write them, this is just father/son love. **

**Sorry about spelling, grammar, extra…**

**Eyes **

"The soul becomes dyed with the color of its thoughts." ~ **Marcus Aurelius**

_Green: the color of grass, of life. Obi-Wan's eyes are green when he is happy, when he is feeling full of life. When his eyes are green I know everything is right with the world. _

I look at the small boy in front of me.

"Obi-Wan, will you do me the great honor of being my Padawan?" I feel the smile on my lips reach breaking point as I ask the question that will change the boy's life forever.

Huge green eyes look at me in shock, and then he breaks into the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I would love to Master Jinn, more than anything!" His eyes are sparkling like emeralds.

I laugh and embrace my new son.

_Blue: the color of the water, of wonder. Obi-Wan's eyes are blue when he curious, when he is wondering what adventure will happen next. When his eyes are blue I know the sun will still rise in the morning. _

"Where are we going Master?" he asked me as we walked to the hanger.

"Why must you know, young one?" I ask by way of teasing him. It works and he frowns.

"Because Master how and I suppose to learn anything if I know not where we go?" he looks at me and his eyes are like the sky, blue and questioning.

I chuckle, "How will you learn if patience you do not have?"

He frowns but his eyes still sparkle with that blue light. "Alright master, you win."

Smiling widely I put an arm around him and lead him to the ship. I tell him about the island we are spending our vacation.

_Grey: the color if the storm clouds. Obi-Wan's eyes are grey when he is pain, sad, or scared. When his eyes are grey my heart breaks._

"Padawan!" I cry rushing to the collapsed "Padawan!"

/Master…/ I hear the small sound trickle in the back of my mind.

/Obi-wan, where are you young one? /

/H-here master, where the d-door was/

His voice sounds pained even in my mind and I run forward. I see him laying on the ground, his leg twisted in the wrong direction. His eyes are closed, blood drips from his mouth.

"Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan." I say as I lift him into my arms.

Grey eyes meet mine. They are glazed and look like a dark hole.

"M-master…" His voice is soft.

"It's alright Padawan, will take care of you." I know my voice sounds choked as well.

"I know." He says his eyes flutter closed.

My heart breaks as I rush him to the healers.

In the waiting room I can't wait to see him, see his eyes look at me all traces of grey gone…

_Black: the color of Death. Obi-Wans eyes are never black. However they have been close…_

"NOOOOOOO!" I hear his scream over my pain, and that scream makes the pain double.

For a second I can look at him, he is looking at my killer, is eyes are hard, unforgiving.

/Obi-Wan don't go that way…/ I cannot lose him to the dark, not now… I know he hears me and soon he is filled with such a strong light my dyeing heart beats with pride.

_Obi-Wan's eyes never shown again after that day, they stayed grey. The color of his pain, sadness, and fright. His eyes stayed that color for years. Only with his death came the color again. _

"Master?" His voice is soft like when he was a child. He even looks like a child when he is here. He even has his Padawan braid.

"Yes Obi-Wan."

"But then I must be…"

"Yes, don't you remember?" he should remember, he didn't fight back, he let himself die. That's alright; it was the will of the force.

"Oh."

I hug him drawing close, I am younger here too, and he presses to my chest laughing into the fabric of my tunic. When he looks up at me his eyes are shining. They are green again sparkling like a thousand jewels.

"I missed you, son." I say grinning.

"I missed you to."

"Mere color, unspoiled by meaning, and unallied with definite form, can speak to the soul in a thousand different ways." ~ Oscar Wilde

**Didn't get it? Neither did I, not really. Just something I felt like writing one night when I saw the sky change colors…**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Whatever they are please let me know! **


End file.
